<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Despair Is Born! by Dazonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807275">A Despair Is Born!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia'>Dazonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, Gen, Kamukura project mentioned, Lock Picking, M/M, Other, SPOILERS FOR BASUCALLY WHOLE SERIES, Swearing, Violence, alternative universe, remnants of despair, still despair universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-NOTE IF YOU ARE HERE FOR SHIPS, THOSE ARE MOSTLY IN THE BACKGROUND AND IN MEMORIES. THIS IS DARK-</p><p> </p><p>Junko Enoshima. The fashionista and Queen of Despair. People whisper about her to others, wondering what goes on in her head. What goes on in her head is a plan.</p><p>A plan to bring her own class into despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Naegi Makoto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Despair Is Born!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE SUMMARY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopes Peak Academy. Junko hated the fucking name. Just saying the name of the school gave people unwavering hope for the furture, for the next generation. But how could they assume that her generation would inspire them? Protect them? Junko Enoshima was going to ensure her class did just the opposite.</p><p>For a detective, Kyoko Kirigiri was lured far to easily for it to be fun. All Junko had to do was say that her sister had gone missing, and Kyoko volunteered to help.</p><p>Fun fact, Mukuro Ikusaba was not missing. Kyoko must have realised that fact after a needle was stuck in her neck, and she saw Mukuro holding an empty syringe.</p><p>That was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.</p><p>Mukuro dragged Kyoko while Junko excitedly led the way.</p><p>"So you're sure you got everything set up?" Junko asked.</p><p>Mukuro nodded. "Yes, and I'm ready for the plan as well."</p><p>Junko grinned. "Great! Our classmates will have so much fun watching her!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of class 78-A was in their lounge. Mukuro ran in the room, looking uncharacteristically worried.</p><p>"Mukuro, what's wrong?" Sayaka sprang up from the chair she was sitting in. </p><p>The rest of the class also focused their attention to the stressed looking solider.</p><p>"I need everyone's help," She started quickly. "Junko and Kyoko have gone missing."</p><p>Gasps ran out through the room from the few people who were overdramatic.</p><p>"We must find them at once!" Kiyotaka exclaimed.</p><p>"All of us will help you look!" Aoi Asahina volunteered everyone, earning glares from Byakuya and Celestia, who were playing a tense game of Monopoly.</p><p>"I think I might know where they are, but I need everyone there to help."</p><p>"Why?" Mondo questioned Mukuro.</p><p>"I'll explain once we get there."</p><p>"I don't see why all of us have to go." Hifumi muttered. </p><p>"I request that all of us go see our class representative and classmate to make sure they are safe!" Kiyotaka yelled.</p><p>Multiple sighs were released and Leon stopped Byakuya from throwing a game piece at Kiyotaka, but soon enough the entirety of the class was following Mukuro.</p><p>Everyone, except for Makoto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto was currently in the nurses office. Mikan was wrapping his arm in gauze.</p><p>"H- How did y- you do this?" Mikan asked as the pressure grew tighter around his left arm.</p><p>"Well, I was walking down the hallway, when I noticed Kaede had dropped some sheet music papers. With her being the Ultimate Pianist, I thought it was important I gave them back. So I chased her down a few hallways before I was able to return it. After giving them back, I remembered I was late to class so I began to head back. But then I saw Kokichi was chasing Shuichi, so I quickly dove out of their way, but then I tripped backwards and fell down the stairs. In the process of that, I scraped and landed on my arm."</p><p>"O- Oh my! How come your arms not broken?"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto shrugged. "Luck?"</p><p>Mikan sighed and muttered. "Your luck rivals Nagito's sometimes."</p><p>She turned back to him. "Y- You should be f- fine, but pl- please return t- tomorrow so I can cuh- check on your wounds! Also please re- refrain from u- using your l- left arm too much!"</p><p>Makoto nodded and stood up. "Thank you Mikan." He grabbed his bag with his good arm and left to go see his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had already missed class, so Makoto decided to walk around a little bit. He found walks calming, and as much as he loved his classmates, they were crazy. It was a good thing Kyoko was their class representative. She was able to keep everyone in check without losing her temper or breaking down sobbing.</p><p>Kyoko was a really good friend to him. She helped him study when he was failing math, forced him to get proper amounts of sleep, and even supported him when he confessed he had a crush on someone in the class.</p><p>Once Yasuhiro referred to her as the mom of the class, to started the whole 'family charades' story.</p><p>After a lot of yelling it was decided that Kyoko, Sayaka, Hina, Sakura and Mukuro were the moms, Kiyotaka and Byakuya were the dads, Leon, Junko and Mondo were the fun cousins, Hifumi and Yasuhiro were the cousins you didn't know how they related to you, Celeste and Toko were the wine aunt's, and Makoto and Chihiro were the children.</p><p>Just thinking about that moment made Makoto flush. It gave him a nice feeling of how much all of them felt like a family after two years together.</p><p>As he was reminiscing, he noticed his class entering the gymnasium. Mukuro opened the door and had everyone else enter first, before going in herself.</p><p>But Makoto noticed, she locked the door behind her.</p><p>Curiously, Makoto turned the doorknob. It didn't open.</p><p> </p><p>When the class got there, the room was obviously empty. The only thing in there was a giant television, which was normal not there.</p><p>"They're not in here, can we leave?" Byakuya asked boredly.</p><p>"Not yet. Junko hasn't begun yet." Mukuro was getting excited.</p><p>"Oh, is Junko going to show us a fashion show or something?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Mukuro nodded. "Yes, and Kyoko is our main star. Just wait for it to begin and you won't be able to get away." </p><p>"I think tha-" Kiyotaka was cut off by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Guys!?" Makoto yelled from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Oh Makoto, we should let him in!" Hina headed towards the door, but then the T.V. buzzed to life.</p><p>Mukuro grabbed Hina's shoulder and gently lead her back.</p><p>"I'm afraid he's too late. We have to start now."</p><p>Hina looked confused at the soldiers words, but didn't fight her. Hina was led back with the rest of the group.</p><p>The screen showed Junko adjusting a camera. She settled on an angle before smiling at them.</p><p>"Sup guys! I can't see you right now but I know Mukuro wouldn't dare disappoint me! Anywho, our little show will start with Kyoko Kirigiri, our dear friend and class rep!!! I'll be narrating everything so it's easier for you all to focus!" Her eyes widen with glee.</p><p>"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Yasuhiro whispered to Leon, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Now, enough stalling. The show begins now!" Junko pressed a red button, and the screen flipped to a different setting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko stood up warily. First, she needs to notice where she is. She appeared to be in a dimly lit hallway, where she could only move forward. Looking in every direction she decided she was in no immediate danger.</p><p>Next, what does she remember. She was talking to Junko, before feeling cold and losing consciousness. She deduced that Junko was the one who did this, and Mukuro was most likely involved too, considering her loyalty to her sister. She briefly remembers seeing a flash of black hair.</p><p> </p><p>A light turned and a voice boomed throughout the hall.</p><p>"Good morning sleepy head! I super duper glad you woke up!" Junko spoke with excitement.</p><p>"Anyway, you're here to play a game!  A really really fun one too! It's a detective game, and if you pass you're experience will help in the future," Her tone then turned cold. "But if you fail, you'll have no future."</p><p>"It's you," Kyoko realized. "You're the Ultimate Despair."</p><p>"Ding ding ding! Righto! It's a dramatic and exciting plot twist, don't you think?"</p><p>"I won't play your game."</p><p>Kyoko heard a long sigh. "Oh Kyoko. I'm sorry to say this, but you have no choice."</p><p> </p><p>The lights turned on all at once, making Kyoko cover her eyes for a moment. When she opened them the hallway was tinted with rainbow colors. A sign was pointing forward, which was the only direction she could move in.</p><p>"Will you go now? Pretty please?"</p><p>"No." If Kyoko didn't move, they would be no pleasure for Junko.</p><p>"Wrong answer."</p><p> </p><p>The hallway blinked red twice, before something came flying at her. </p><p>She moved just enough that the blunt object didn't hit her head, but grazed her shoulder. </p><p>Her shoulder felt wet as she looked at what had been thrown. A ninja star.</p><p>"You can go now if a chance to live, or give up and die now."</p><p>Kyoko growled slightly. Rolling her injuried shoulder slightly, she made her way forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!" Celeste yelled after seeing Kyoko attacked.</p><p>Mukuro smiled. This scared the class, as it was a genuine one. They had never seen it before.</p><p>"Let us out!" Chihiro yelled as he ran towards the door and pulled. It was locked.</p><p>He then started crying. Mondo was pissed, and glared at Mukuro. </p><p>"What are you doing? Is this some kind of sick show?" </p><p>Mondo walked over to Chihiro, followed by Kiyotaka. Mondo then slammed his body against the door, but failed with breaking it.</p><p>He growled at the door. "Sakura! I need your he-" He was cut off by yelling. When he looked back, he saw the rest of his class on the ground, awake but paralyzed.</p><p>As he was looking at them, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. When he hit the ground, he saw Mukuro with a syringe. </p><p>Mondo tried to move but could feel nothing.</p><p>Mukuro was opening thr storage closet, and taking out some of the many folding chairs.</p><p>"You all will watch. I can't break Junko's trust. All of you will understand, I promise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto pounded on the door. Something was wrong and he couldn't let it go.</p><p>"Guys, open the door!"</p><p>An upperclassmen then walked into the hall. He had similar hair to Makoto and was wearing a reverse course uniform. He had heard yelling while going somewhere and decided to check it out.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>Makoto vigorously shook his head as his vision became blurry. "N- no, my friends are locked in and they won't open the door and something is wrong and-"</p><p>"Hey, calm down," He put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "I have to go somewhere important but the Headmaster's Office is on the way. Do you want to come with me?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. Hopefully Headmaster Kirigiri could help him.</p><p>The upperclassmen nodded. "Alright then, let's go. What's your name?"</p><p>The two began to walk quickly. "Makoto Naegi."</p><p>"Hajime Hinata."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko reached the end of the hall quickly. She was met with a locked door with a picture tapped to it. The picture showed of a woman bleeding   from her stomache.</p><p> </p><p>"M'kay, first question, starting easy!" Junko yelled. "What was used to kill the lady in the pic?"</p><p>Kyoko looked closer. The mark was thin and long. From the angle she saw no blood coming from the back, meaning the blade must be short.</p><p>"A kitchen knife."</p><p>The hallway flashed green twice and the door swung open.</p><p>"Wowie, I knew you would get it! Anyway, now onto level two, which will be just a bit more difficult."</p><p> </p><p>The next hallway looked identical to the previous one, but Kyoko knew something must be different.</p><p>She stepped forward, and felt her foot sink down.</p><p>Eyes wide and cursing herself, Kyoko looked around for what would happen.</p><p> </p><p>Then she felt something wrap around her left foot and yank her onto the ground. The rope like object didn't like go until she slammed on the ground, landing on her bad shoulder.</p><p>Holding in a shout in pain, she stood up carefully and steadied herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Traps are littered around this level! Half of them are very deathly and despair inducing!"</p><p>Kyoko gripped her shoulder. When she released her hand, it was covered in blood.</p><p>Carefully she carried on.</p><p>Taking steps carefully, she made her way to the end without triggering anymore traps. This time, there were two doors, both with signs tapped to them.</p><p> </p><p>"This time, you gotta choose the right answer to go through the right door. If you get it right, you will continue to go through level two! If you fail, punishment!"</p><p> </p><p>The door on the left said 'Hina' while the one on the right said 'Leon'.</p><p>"What's the question." Kyoko demanded.</p><p>"Don't be bossy, I was just about you tell you!" Junko snapped, sounding mad before going to her normal tone. "Okay, so like, you and the class wake up one day to find Hiro's head bashed in. All you know is that it was with a blunt weapon and someone in the class. Which of the two did it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko had to assume that the questions were going to involve everyone's Super Highschool Level talent, so with that idea in mind, she put her hand on the right door knob and twisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know why I'm doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko pulled the door open, seeing another hallway. The lights flashed green, confirming that she made the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>"Despair. That's the answer to all of this."</p><p> </p><p>The hallway had a light breeze in it, giving Kyoko a slight chill. After a few steps the air sped up, making it windy enough to make her lose her balance.</p><p>"Every since I was born, nothing gave me any pleasure. Nothing, until I experienced despair for the first time. It was what brought me to life."</p><p> </p><p>After loosing her footing, Kyoko slammed into the wall. </p><p>The hallway flashed red as the air turned off.</p><p>As soon as she was steadied in the middle of the hallway, something came hurling at her from the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"So every since then I've made it my sister's and my job to spear despair around the world. What better way is there then starting with this world's hope?"</p><p> </p><p>She attempted to move to the side of the hall, but she miscalculated where it was coming from. The ball hit Kyoko right in the head, causing her to fly onto her back. </p><p> </p><p>"After we got into this class, we thought it would be easy to bring us into despair. After all, Taka and Mondo were always fighting, Toko and Hifumi were stupid loners, Byakuya hated everyone, and my ugly sister helped out by being so aggressive. So everything was going perfectly, until you stepped up. But then you and Makoto became friends, and you brought hope into the class after you were elected class rep.</p><p>"You helped Taka and Mondo become friends, and even helped them start dating! Toko befriended Makoto's dumb little sis and became more social, along with Hifumi becoming good friends with Celeste. Then you did what I thought you would never have accomplished, and made Byakuya less of a grinch. Now he's friendly and completely in love with Makoto, and it's so fucking infuriating!" </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko slowly moved a hand up to her forehead and brought it to her eyes. Her hand was warm, and sticky with red.</p><p> </p><p>"So it took me these two years, until I could finally bring despair to everyone. The whole 78th class is watching, so wave!" Junko's breathing became laboured as she got more excited. "So when they see you die right in front of them, it will send everyone into a despair frenzy!" </p><p> </p><p>That made Kyoko focus. Everyone was watching her. She couldn't allow everyone to turn away from hope. She sat up against the wall, before inching herself into a standing position.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the wall, Kyoko looked at the ceiling. "I won't give up. I won't allow myself too."</p><p> </p><p>Behind her microphone, Junko smiled sadisticly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The doors locked." Makoto announced to Hajime, who looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Weird, the Headmaster never locks his office." Hajime brought a finger to his chin. While doing so, he saw his wristwatch.</p><p> </p><p>"I really have to go now-"</p><p>"But what about my class? I think their in danger!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed at the worried boy. He really had to go, otherwise he would never have another chance to be someone! Hajime looked through the door window and saw the lights to the office were on. He got a bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the watch that seemed to burn into his skin, Hajime turned to Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>"On the count of three, both of us slam into the door, got it?"</p><p>Makoto nodded and readied himself.</p><p> </p><p>"One, two, three!" Both boys slammed into the door, and barreled through it. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime caught his breath, before looking at the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Headmaster Kirigiri was sitting at his desk, but slumped down slightly.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Hajime noticed his neck was slit.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit!" He yelled, catching the attention of Makoto, who then saw Headmaster Kirigiri and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime forcibly pulled the boy out of the office, and began to pull him towards the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?!" Makoto gasped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Class 77's dorms, to see if they can help." </p><p> </p><p>So with the discovery of a body, the hope the Kamukura Project brought Hajime was temporarily forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyoko stumbled her way to the end of the hallway, dodging the traps that were activated. </p><p> </p><p>With her head still spinning intensely, she saw three doors this time. The left door said 'Celeste' the middle door said 'Mondo', while the last door said 'Toko'.</p><p> </p><p>"Soon, you all see Hifumi dead on the floor. His throat is slit and he's gutted like a pig. The murder weapon was a pair of gardening shears. Who dunnit?"</p><p> </p><p>Well, Celeste was out as she was the weakest one of the options. Mondo was a gang leader, but had no reason to hurt Hifumi, and if Jill was out, then shears are like big scissors, right?</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Kyoko opened the 'Toko' door. When she was about to step through, the hall flashed red and an arrow shot itself into her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Slamming the door shut, Kyoko limped into the middle door as Junko's cold giggling was echoing in the green hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Woohoo, you've made it to level three! The final level, then you can simply exit!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko knew there had to be more than that. Junko wouldn't put her here then just let her leave. But Kyoko decided she had to limp on, for her class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Class 77 seemed confused when Hajime showed up with Makoto, and understandably so. </p><p>Chiaki set down her Nintendo Switch and bounced up to the taller male.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, I thought you had somewhere important to go? And how do you know Makoto Naegi?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime bit his lip remembering the opportunity he was currently missing.</p><p>"A situation came up. Long story short, Headmaster Kirigiri is dead and Makoto's class is in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>This caught the classes attention, and they went quiet before screaming out.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, Ibuki's pretty nurse might be in trouble!"</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Sonia, please hold me I'm scared!"</p><p> </p><p>"A fiery hell has been unleashed upon us, we must appease the dark lords and pray the spare these pitiful mortals."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito shot up and grabbed Makoto's shoulders before looking at him seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Junko isn't it? I can feel the despair oozing off of her everyday. Today she must have finally decided to spread it around."</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gripped Nagitos shoulder. "Let go of him. We'll figure this out, but we have to try and stay calm." </p><p> </p><p>Nagito swallowed and nodded, before releasing Makoto from his death grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody, please be quiet!" Sonia stated loudly. The room went silent for the princess as she beckoned Hajime to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"We need a plan. First of all, we need to alert teachers."</p><p> </p><p>"What if that hopeless bitch got to them already? She has the ability to suck the hope out of the wonderful people!"</p><p>Hajime glared, making Nagito stop his ranting.</p><p> </p><p>"If something happened to the teachers, then we gather everyone we can and get them to safety. Then we will try and unlock the gym to free class 78. We can rally together and stop all this."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the Reserve Course? None of them really like any of us!" Teruteru pointed up.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime raised an eyebrow and pointed to his Reserve Course uniform.</p><p>"Oh right. Sorry Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>"He does have a point though." Akane shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe explaining the situation will get some people of our side. We have to try!" Makoto spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."  The Ultimate Nurse spoke from the doorway, pulling a large cart behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikan! Ibuki was worried!" Ibuki took a step towards her girlfriend, but was stopped by Fuyuhiko grabbing her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Something is off." He pulled her back and Mikan walked into the room, giving an an awkward laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Please forgive me, but I can't let any of you leave this room," her unusually red eyes scanned the class, stopping on Hajime. "Including  Hajime. Luckily I brought the stuff to do it here."</p><p> </p><p>"What stuff? What are you talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>Mikan smiled and stepped inside with the cart. The door closed behind her with a click, indicating someone locked it from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Junko let me know about the Kamukura Project, but told me that you probably couldn't make it there. Junko is really a great best friend, because she gave me everything you would need so I could perform the procedure myself. I'm really proud of you Hajime, after all, you're better than the dumb rioters. You actually want to be talented."</p><p> </p><p>"What is she talking about?" Chiaki looked at Hajime confused.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paled. "I signed up for a project that promised me to get into the Main Course. I refused at first, but was eventually persuaded by a few people. But no one said anything about a procedure!"</p><p> </p><p>Mikan ignored him as she rummaged through a medical bag, not looking up. "Didn't he tell any of you? Hajime signed up for the Kamukura Project, which would give him a talent. Apparently he just wanted to be like us. I completely understand him, with wanting to fit in. So Junko said I would be perfect to help you! How wonderful of her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that true?" Hajime felt the despair come from Nagito as he asked, and he hated it. It felt unnatural. Especially his actions causing it.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I . . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Answer the question!" Hajime looked down as Nagito began to shake him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what?! It doesn't matter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me? Why are you betraying the hope inside of you? Everyone else can see how much it shines, why can't you?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Enough. We need to continue on with the story." </p><p> </p><p>The shouting boys looked to see Mikan right behind Hajime, holding a syringe filled with pink liquid. Her spiraling eyes seemed to be melting as she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>In a quick moment, Mikan almost pressed it into Hajime's neck, but she was knocked onto was on the floor a second later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The final hallway was a copy of the previous two, but she knew the danger would be grave considering the pulsing pain in Kyoko's forehead,  right shoulder, and left thigh.</p><p> </p><p>This hallway appeared to have no traps. Everything seemed empty, but Kyoko refused to let her guard down,  even in her dizzy state.</p><p> </p><p>She activated a trap, and a large ball came flying at her head. She stepped to left to avoid it, but slipped on something that stunk of copper.</p><p> </p><p>Not even looking down, Kyoko forced herself to get to the end of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Two doors, the left had Byakuya's name while the other had 'Sayaka'.</p><p> </p><p>"Makoto is found in the music room, a spear is through him like a barbeque platter. The room is cleaned out neatly so the only other clue is there is skin underneath Makoto's fingernails."</p><p> </p><p>There isn't much there for Kyoko to analyze. The fingernail thing means Makoto was able to fight back slightly, but that could be either. But the thing with the music room is too obvious, like they want you to think it's Sayaka. Also the fact that there wasn't much to the crime scene was a clue itself.</p><p> </p><p>She swayed over to the left door and was blinded by the green light.</p><p> </p><p>As she continued her stride, the hall refused to stop blinking green, then yellow, then red, then repeat.</p><p> </p><p>The light didn't help her, as a bullet grazed her face. She barely saw the red drip onto her shoe, and her vision was blurring.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko got there in what felt like five minutes and three days at the same time. The left door said Mukuro, the middle said Taka, while the other proclaimed Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it's not as fun for me if you're always trying to pull the neutral look off. I can tell you're in pain."</p><p> </p><p>"I will not give you the satisfaction."</p><p> </p><p>Junko groaned. "You're sooo boring. Anywho, I gave you an easy one, that's actually true," Kyoko stiffened as Junko continued. "Headmaster Kirigiri is sitting in his office when he notices something is wrong within his school. Before he can even get up to investigate, his throat is silently slit from behind. Who committed this filthy crime?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko forced herself to keep her composure as she opened Mukuro's door.</p><p> </p><p>No traps sprang out of the dull and short hallway. No colors flashed. </p><p> </p><p>The three doors were under a door the glowed white and read 'GOAL'.</p><p> </p><p>Limping down the twenty foot long hall, the only visible trap was a very obvious trip wire three feet from the doors, which Kyoko avoided easily.</p><p> </p><p>The final three names read left to right were 'Kyoko', 'Junko', and 'Chihiro'. She had to get close to the doors and squint to read it.</p><p> </p><p>"If you answer this right, then you can exit this place, no tricks, I pinky swear on your dad's grave!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe that." The pain was getting unbearable and she grit her teeth, but tried to keep her wits about.</p><p> </p><p>Junko sighed boredly. "You do have a choice? Okay so," her voice perked up. "You're question will super easy, cause I'm getting bored with you. Of the three names, which one caused the biggest, most tragic, most awful event in history?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing the answer right away, Kyoko hesitated. What would happen if she opened this door? Something would happen. Junko would be punished appropriately and the Reserve Course Riots would calm.</p><p> </p><p>But she doubted all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring all the doubt eating away at her, she grabbed Junko's door.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the cold doorknob gave her a rush. A rush of what? Hope, despair, indifference maybe? Kyoko always tried to stay indifferent. It helped her see everyone's side, and was helping in helping her class unite.</p><p> </p><p>But Kyoko would never be able to see Junko's side. Junko had no reason for doing anything, no motivation, no nothing. Just because she wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>The room was bright, in both lighting and mood.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood there in a group, smiling and waiting. Even Byakuya wore a soft grin and stood in the back. Toko wasn't even looking his in direction, she gave a small smile to Kyoko.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste and Makoto were at the front of everyone. Celeste gave a wave as Makoto held his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to finally see you Kyoko! Will you be joining us?"</p><p>Everyone looked so content. She could tell even from her vision blurring their faces. Kyoko wanted to be like them, even for a brief moment. </p><p> </p><p>She stepped towards her best friend  with an outstretched hand. She trusted her whole class with her life. Her delicate life.</p><p>As soon as she stepped into the room, the group parted quickly to make way for the flying spear.</p><p> </p><p>As it went clean through her stomache, she stumbled backwards into the trip wire.</p><p> </p><p>As she fell spears poked out from every direction, including the ground where she landed on a pile of them.</p><p> </p><p>She heard her class laughing cheerfully as Junko had her own gleeful laugh as the ground opened up underneath her.</p><p> </p><p>As she fell down, Kyoko heard Junko screech and giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you you could exit!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Class 78 sat tied in the gym, eyes spiraling with despair as the monitor turned off.</p><p>Mukuro was smiling as her face was flushed. "This is the despair Junko feels?! I'm so glad I could finally feel closer to her!"</p><p> </p><p>By now the paralyzing drug had worn off, but no one dared to get out of their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Many of them were letting out sobs. No one could completely understanding this new feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Ones like Hina, Chihiro and Toko were sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't understand!" Hina whined as her tears plopped onto the cold wooden floor. "Why were we there? Did we do this?!"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo, Leon, and Byakuya were angrily muttering, but it bordered on confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is this, this is, is just," Mondo claimed, but he was only heard by himself.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class were either letting tears fall silently, or just staring at the screen motionlessly. </p><p> </p><p>When the door unlocked and the click of high heels were heard, no one bothered turn around.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Junko beamed. Her Reserve Course actors could have done a better performance, but everything worked out. </p><p>Hopefully they would put on a better show at their final act.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Peko knocked out Mikan and took out the guards outside, the class, Hajime and Makoto decided to go searching around the school.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito insisted that Hajime and Makoto go search Junko's dorm, as he believed that they could find something of use in there.</p><p> </p><p>So that's why they had an underclassmen picking the lock of her dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I helping you two?" Kokichi complained, but did as he was begged.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an emergency." Makoto told him urgently.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, but I can't help but think you're doing pervy things! I mean, breaking into the Ultimate Fashionista's room, is that morally right?"</p><p> </p><p>The clicked opened and Kokichi stepped aside. Before entering Hajime turned to him.</p><p>"Get your class, and leave the school as quickly as possible."</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi shrugged. "Whatever you say, Perv." But the two older boys noticed the way the trouble maker walker faster than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the model's room, nothing unusual was seen right away.</p><p>Makoto didn't want to search his classmates things, but he had a nagging feeling that had to look around until something helpful happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the left side while Makoto looked at the right.</p><p> </p><p>Looking in the closet, he saw many flashy outfits. It made sense, it would probably be weird if she didn't have bold clothing.</p><p>He gently closed the closet before stepping back and sighing.</p><p>Hajime noticed Makoto's attitude as he was searching drawers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't give up now."</p><p>"Sorry, it's just hard to focus with everything going on."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that. At least you didn't unknowingly sign up to go under a weird surgery."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you do that anyway?" Makoto didn't understand it. Hajime had friends that really cared about him, it was obvious even in the short time Makoto saw them interacting.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't answer at first, he just stared into a drawer. Makoto thought he asked something too personal for people who just met, so he was about to apologize when Hajime spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"They're the only people to ever believen me," He sounded solemn yet shaky. "Chiaki found me one day, asked me to play games with her. I accepted and after that she decided I had no choice but to be her best friend. When she introduced to her class, and I started hanging out with all of them,  I realized that they became my family. And I appreciated all of them.</p><p>"But then people started talking in my classes. There were different types. Jealous, envy, angry, etc. But everyday I heard almost the same phrase, 'talentless nobody hanging out with the Ultimates, he doesn't deserve it'. After deal with that for months without confessing it to anyone,  I realized they all were right.  I don't deserve any of them. So after getting tired of it, I accepted the Reverse Course  project, knowing it would give me a talent."</p><p> </p><p>Makoto was speechless. Hajime just. . . broke. It was understandable after hearing his side. No one should be treated like that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Makoto didn't know what else to say.</p><p>"Why? You had nothing to do with the incident, so you don't need to apologize."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but you should know that all of that never should happened to you. You have amazing friends who care about you, and see you have a lot of hope. So don't let them down!"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto saw the corners of Hajime's mouth turn up. </p><p>"Thanks. It was nice to tell someone."</p><p> </p><p>Makoto sensed he was feeling better, so he crawled under the bed to check next. </p><p> </p><p>After all, many people hide their secrets under a bed, or sweep them under a rug.</p><p> </p><p>The lucky student didn't expect to find something. Expect to. </p><p> </p><p>When he found a switch on the bottom of the bed frame, he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I found something weird under here. A switch that doesn't look like it connects to anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, that's weird. What do you think it does?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll find out." Despite it being very cramped under there, Makoto could somehow flip the switch.</p><p>A second later, he heard a click. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime must have also heard it. "What did that do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't kno-" The bed then flipped up, so Hajime was visible again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, only for two seconds, because next he was falling. The floor opened up underneath him, and Makoto was falling.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Was the last thing Makoto heard the older boy say before he could only focus on the fact he was falling.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto landed on his back. *Hard*. He tried to ignore the pain, as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? He didn't recognize this room. It was dark except for a few flickering lights. Did Hopes Peak have a secret basement?</p><p> </p><p>He felt slightly dizzy, but still looked around the almost empty room. The only objects were a chair and an old flag pole.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the stair case and door. Makoto sighed in relief and he made his way there.</p><p> </p><p>The coldness of the doorknob felt nice, until he felt it too long. </p><p>He attempted to jiggle it open again, but the cold knob was warm now.</p><p>He started to panic. Sure, Hajime knows he's gone, but how would he know where the unknown basement was?</p><p>Makoto sat down on a stair step as put his head in his hands. His eyes were getting wet as his vision was getting blurry. He was alone, his class was missing, and it the most hopeful school in the world was drowning in it's own despair. </p><p> </p><p>Then the ceiling opened up, though not in the area Makoto came from.</p><p> </p><p>The dark room was lit up in many colors for a second as something fell down and landed with a groan.</p><p>Hearing the groan, Makoto shot up and raced over. What he saw made him think he was having a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>The type of nightmare where everything gets worse and worse, and you can almost taste bile in your mouth. The type that has you waking up in a cold sweat and feeling too weak to do anything.</p><p>The type where when the most terrifying part appears, then you can wake up.</p><p>Why wasn't he waking up now?</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko looked up at him with half open eyes.</p><p>"Makoto? It's, you for real this time."</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoko, w- what happened. Why, spears?!"</p><p> </p><p>Spears were penetrating her body, as  blood littered her. Kyoko barely looked alive. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have much time-"</p><p>"Why?! You'll be fine! We, we can fix this! You'll be okay, I promise." He looked towards the door again.</p><p> </p><p>"Makoto, look at me," he turned towards his best friend as tears rolled down his face. "We know I don't have much time left, so listen to everything I need to say."</p><p>Makoto bite his tongue and nodded.</p><p>"The Ultimate Despair is in the school, Junko and her sister. I feel I was apart of her main plan, and it involves our class too."</p><p> </p><p>Makoto remembered seeing Mukuro lead the class into the gym, then the door wouldn't open. It had to be true.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the rest of the school is also affected by this. The Reserve Course Riots, my father's death, all them. Now, I only have around three minutes left before I finish bleeding to death. You need to get out and help the others."</p><p> </p><p>"But I can't leave you like this!" Makoto kneeled down next to her. </p><p>Kyoko grabbed his hand. "It's too late for me to be saved, I've lost too much blood. But she won't kill our classmates, she needs them for something. You can waste two minutes down hear with someone already dead, or you could save twelve of your friends. Think of saving everyone as a final wish from me."</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath. Even dying, Kyoko was wise and selfless.</p><p>"The door is locked, I already tried it before you got down here."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't say anything at at first, and Makoto felt his heart stop. Then she spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a flag pole over there. The door is wooden, so if you use enough power, you can force it open."</p><p>Glad to hear her calming voice again, Makoto stood up and followed her instructions.</p><p> </p><p>The first time he slammed the pole into the door, all it did was dent.</p><p> </p><p>He remember his dying friend. She wanted him to get out and help the others. It was her dying wish. </p><p> </p><p>With a small yell, he slammed the pole into the door once again, and this time he was greeted with a school hallway.</p><p> </p><p>He carelessly dropped the pole as he ran back to Kyoko and kneeled again. </p><p> </p><p>"I did it Kyoko. I did it."</p><p>She moved very little now. All she did was smile at her, but a genuine, happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you could. I am, I am putting all of my hope into you now. I know you will do right by it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Kyoko." </p><p> </p><p>He waited for her to respond. She didn't.</p><p>He couldn't control the tears that fell from his eyes as he closed hers.</p><p>With urgency, Makoto ran out of the basement back into the school of despair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junko stood infront of her class proudly. They made wonderful progress and had won the name 'Ultimate Despair'. The classroom gave her a sense of pride. Gross.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you all so much." Junko started crying, causing the spiraled and red eyed people infront of her to echo her actions.</p><p> </p><p>Mukuro stood up and hugged her sister, who for the first time ever, returned it. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to stay by Junko's side the rest of our lives!" </p><p>The class cheered. Junko ruffled her older sisters hair.</p><p> </p><p>Celeste stood up as she brush out her dress. "I swear I will never give up gambling."</p><p>This one earned some cheers and some laughs.</p><p>One by one, the class started to make their promises.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to uphold all morals!"</p><p>"I'll never give up baseball until I die!"</p><p>"The day I'm not swimming is when I die from it!"</p><p>"I will always teach marshal arts."</p><p>"I'll always be there to lead the Crazy Diamonds!"</p><p>"I-I will never give up w-writing!"</p><p>"I'll perform until I drop dead from a note!"</p><p>"No one's future will be untold with me around!"</p><p>"My 2d girls will always be with me!"</p><p>"The Togami family will always be on top, no matter what."</p><p>"I'll make sure to keep programming!"</p><p> </p><p>Junko grinned as they all went in for a group hug. "I swear that the Ultimate Despair will live forever!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I have a surprise for you all! Let's go outside."</p><p>Like lost puppies, everyone followed her outside. She stood everyone infront of the classroom they had been using ever since starting the year at Hopes Peak.</p><p> </p><p>She took a red button out of her pocket. Looking at her class, then looking at the building, she pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p>The building explosion was big, but they were all far enough not to get hit. Junko needed her despair to go into the world after all.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone started at the flames in awe for a few minutes, Kiyotaka spoke happily.</p><p>"Well, I presume this is it," the fire illuminated everyone's grinning faces and empty eyes. "Happy graduation everyone."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the death of Class 78, the Ultimate Despair became well known and worshiped all over the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sayaka Maizono performed concerts. She had disposed of her group, for she claimed they needed to follow their own dreams. Their dreams according to her, involved a drunken airplane pilot and a landing in the sea, so she was a solo artist now.</p><p>At the end of every concert, one lucky seat would be called out and summoned to the stage.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here!" Sayaka would say each time, sounding like an echo of herself from the previous concert.</p><p>The person chosen was usually so entranced my Sayaka, they could only stare at her wordlessly.</p><p>Sayaka would giggle, before calling her workers to deal out their surprise.</p><p>She never did the same thing twice. Once, she had them sink a girl alive, another time she shocked the audience but slitting a man's throat herself. His face was red with blood and happy with a smile.</p><p>Each time the audience would scream and cheer. Sayaka would thank them all for coming, and tell them if they keep coming to her shows, they could be next up.</p><p> </p><p>("Say still!" Sayaka told Mukuro, who was still moving her hand a little.</p><p>"Sorry, I've never had my nails painted." </p><p>Sayaka hid her shocked face. It seemed weird that the sister of the Ultimate Fashionista had never had her nails done.</p><p>She traded her skepticism for a friendly smile. "Well there's a first time for everything. Besides, we're done." Sayaka twisted the cap back onto the bottle. "Just let it dry."</p><p>Mukuro lifted her hands to examine her newly and neatly black painted nails.</p><p>Mukuro flushed a little bit. "Thank you, I appreciate it a lot."</p><p>Sayaka waved it off. "It's no problem, we're friends after all!" </p><p>Even if Mukuro was hiding something, what Sayaka said was true.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leon Kuwata played baseball on a famous team. His team never lost, which he was glad for.</p><p>After each win, the losing team would send over the player that caused them to lose.</p><p>That player would be on their knees, either praising Leon for his skills, or begging for his mercy.</p><p>Leon ignored both types of people, instead examining his metal baseball bat to see if he wanted to use it.</p><p>"Please don't," one man begged. "I'll do better, I promise you-"</p><p> </p><p>*Crack*</p><p> </p><p>People went wild as Leon dropped the bat next to spilled pile of blood and brains, causing more splatter that would catch the hem of his pant leg.</p><p>His teammates patted him on the back as he walked off, grinning the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>(Leon ran as Mondo chased him down the halls. </p><p>"Dude I'm sorry!"</p><p>"Oh you're gonna be when I get ya!"</p><p>Chihiro was walking by when he saw what was happening.</p><p>"G- Guys stop! What are you doing?" </p><p>The two tall boys looked down with faces flushed from the embarrassment of being caught in their rampage.</p><p>"Leon made fun of my hair!"</p><p>"C'mon dude, I was joking! Beside, couldn't be the first time you've heard your hair looks like corn."</p><p>"At least I don't look like a neon fire hydrant!"</p><p>Leon gasped. "How dare you, you -"</p><p>"Guys stop it!" Chihiro yelled once again. "Don't fight over something petty like this, or it might permanently ruin your friendship!"</p><p>At this point the short boy started to cry. Leon and Mondo looked at each other, then to their crying friend.</p><p>"Hey Chi, it's okay. We're both sorry." Mondo patted Chihiro's shoulder. </p><p>Leon jumped in. "Yeah, we promise to very fight over anything so dumb ever again."</p><p>And they didn't.)</p><p> </p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure read fortunes. He only told certain types though. If he said you were going to die soon, you would die soon.</p><p>He had people who made sure of it. He didn't always need time though, only seventy percent of the time.</p><p>Good news for him, because of his helpers, his correct predictions percent went up.</p><p> </p><p>("No. I refuse."</p><p>Hiro whined. "C'mon Byakuya, it will be worth it."</p><p>The heir didn't look up from his book. "Fortune Telling is idiotic, so I will not take part."</p><p>"I'll do it for free, just this once!"</p><p>Byakuya grabbed his bookmarks then shut the book. He gave Hiro his usual icy glare.  "Pray do tell, why do you want to it so badly?"</p><p>Hiro shrugged. "Well, I was chilling in my dorm, when I realised you're my only classmate I haven't told their fortune to!"</p><p>Byakuya sighed. "Because it seems I'm the only with common sense."</p><p>"Just let me do it once then I'll never bother you about it ever again!"</p><p>The heir hesitated, seeming disgusted with any outcome this could have.</p><p>"Fine. Make it quick and tell no one about this."</p><p>Hiro whooped, before taking a crystal ball out of his bag. He set it up on the table and stared into for around five minutes. Byakuya almost left when Hiro spoke up.</p><p>"Right before you die, a bunch of elementary children will kick you and call you poor."</p><p>Byakuya stared at Hiro for a moment, before grabbing the book he was previously reading. </p><p>Hiro saw what he was going to do, and ducked before the book made contact with his head.</p><p>"You wasted my time with something stupid, I shouldn't have been surprised considering it's you. Never bother me again." The heir stormed out of the library angrily.</p><p>Hiro wouldn't tell anyone this because he respected his classmate, but he saw how Byakuya looked slightly fearful of his prediction. </p><p>Hiro swore at that moment that if he saw any small child near Byakuya, he would protect the angry man from harm.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Celestia Ludenburg laid down her cards. A Royal Flush.</p><p>Her opponent gasped. "No. You can't."</p><p>Celeste smiled. "I can and I have. It appears I have won, no?"</p><p>The man she was playing against stared crying. "Please- I have- I have a family!"</p><p>Celeste stood up. "Non non, we have a deal. You lost the bet," she took her money and slid it into her purse. "I make the same bet for everyone, so you knew the consequences of loosing. It is time for your punishment."</p><p>The man shot up in a panic. "Wait no-" He was cut off by the gun shot that went through his head.</p><p>Celeste giggled before holstering the gun and looking at the crowd, who was watching with their bloodlust. "Who is next?"</p><p> </p><p>(Celeste watched her friend from behind her cards. Kyoko had a rather good poker face, however hers was better.</p><p>Celeste laid the cards down infront of her. "Straight Flush. How about you?"</p><p>Kyoko put down her Full House. "It looks like you won."</p><p>Celeste smiled. "You are correct to not be surprised at this outcome. Now, whatever shall I ask of you?"</p><p>The two had made a simple bet. Winner gets something of loser. Both  knew that Celeste would win, so Kyoko agreed to those terms, despite her friend having the ability to be ruthless.</p><p>"You have to drink a cup of milk tea."</p><p>Kyoko scrunched her face up slightly and cringed, which Celeste found hilarious.</p><p>"Your milk tea is disgusting."</p><p>"It is not, you just have horrible taste." Celeste stood up so she could go to the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll help fix your taste, because I believe you can be better."</p><p>Despite not liking what she had to do, Celeste heard her Kyoko speak up as she left the room. </p><p>"I will try it as much as you want, probably until it kills me, but I will never like it."</p><p>"Things can change. As a dective, shouldn't you know that?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aoi Asahina taught her students well. She encouraged them to do their very best.</p><p>Until their best wasn't good enough to suffice.</p><p>The little girl started wailing. "Ms. Hina, I know I can do it."</p><p>Hina smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know you can! That's why I have to do this."</p><p>The straitjacket was tied firmly onto the girl now, who was reduced to quiet sniffles and was struggling to keep up the weight placed on her.</p><p>Giving the girl a hug, Hina walked her to the edge of the pier, where she pushed the girl in.</p><p>The girl attempted to stay afloat, desperately kicking her legs. But with the extra weight and no use of her arms, she went under and water burned at her lungs.</p><p>The class heard her screaming under the water until the air bubbles stop appearing.</p><p>Hina turned back to the rest of the kids with the same smile she had all day on the dreary beach.</p><p>"Okay, who wants to be tested next?"</p><p> </p><p>("Next we do round house kick." Sakura announced clearly.</p><p>Hina nodded and stayed in her fighting stance.</p><p>Sakura demonstrated first, picking up her knee and pivoting at the same time. She firmly snapped her leg out and brought it back to it previous position, before setting down.</p><p>"Okay, I think I can do it!" </p><p>Sakura smiled at her girlfriend's energy. </p><p>Hina picked up her leg, snapped it out and brought it back before setting down.</p><p>Sakura nodded. "You did well with the kick, but you forgot to pivot your back foot. I'll help you."</p><p>Sakura stood behind Hina. "Chamber up."</p><p>Hina brought her leg up and pivoted. Sakura nodded before straighten Hina's posture a little.</p><p>"Now kick." </p><p>Hina extended the leg and brought it back.</p><p>"You can set down."</p><p>The swimmer brought it back to a chamber, held it for two seconds, then set it down. </p><p>"Wow, that was hard!"</p><p>"It takes a lot of practice to get used to it."</p><p>Hina hugged Sakura. "I'll practice with you everyday until I can be better!"</p><p>Sakura returned the hug. "Well, you're getting better everyday you practice."</p><p>Hina laughed. "Great, because then I can spend more time with you.")</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byakuya Togami slammed his fist against the office table. </p><p>"Because you are incompetent, we lost the opportunity to buy them out!"</p><p>The employee he was shouting out seemed to cower at his angry red eyes.</p><p>Byakuya snapped his fingers and Sakura Ogami entered.</p><p>"Do not snap at me or I will snap you in half."</p><p>"Whatever, take this idiot to your dojo, and train him."</p><p>Sakura nodded and grabbed the employee by the shoulder. </p><p>Right before they exited the room, Byakuya called out.</p><p>"Oh, and don't make such a mess this time, but if you must make sure it's slow and excruciating."</p><p> </p><p>(Byakuya had a headache. Even with Toko off with her girlfriend, he found everyone to be annoying.</p><p>They all insisted he 'bond' with them. As if someone of his status could willingly interact with plebs such as them.</p><p>So he hid in the library. He grabbed 'Lord of the Flies' and sat in the corner in one of the big chairs.</p><p>Despite having read this multiple times before, he enjoyed this tale. The need to survive so badly that you kill those that don't even need to die, Byakuya enjoyed the deep thought put into it.</p><p>He heard footsteps head towards him and didn't have to look up to know who it was.</p><p>"No." </p><p>Makoto sat next to him on the giant chair. It was funny, if Makoto even came near him two months ago, Byakuya would probably spray him with a water bottle.</p><p>Oh, how do things like that happen?</p><p>"Please! Everyone is willing to get to know you, can't you just meet them halfway?"</p><p>"It is better they turn back their part then, for I have no intention to interact with those people."</p><p>Byakuya could feel the tiredness coming from Makoto.</p><p>"You know that I'm 'one of those people' right?"</p><p>Byakuya sighed and closed the book. "You are considered a special exception."</p><p>Makoto bit his lip and looked away. The heir rolled his eyes and grabbed his book while standing up.</p><p>Makoto looked at him shocked. Byakuya scoffed. "I will be in the same room, but if any of those commoners try to talk with me, you will be my human shield for the rest of the time. Understood?"</p><p>Makoto stood up and nodded. The two walked out together. </p><p>The heir ended up not doing much reading, instead was willingly talking with others. Makoto would mention it to Byakuya, but the heir would claim no such thing happened.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chihiro Fusakji and Hifumi Yamada started a business. People would pay them to create characters they love and bring them to life.</p><p>Hifumi created the digital art and Chihiro made the program. </p><p>Then they would show the characters kill themselves. They always made sure whoever bought it watched it all the way through, after all they put so much work into making it realistic enough to seem real.</p><p> </p><p>(Chihiro was just checking through his code when Hiro walked into the lounge.</p><p>"Hey Mini Hiro! Whatcha working on?"</p><p>Chihiro smiled. "Just double checking some code, nothing fun." He then turned to Hiro. "Why do you call me Mini Hiro?"</p><p>"Cause both of us have Hiro in our name, and cause you're shorter I call you Mini Hiro!"</p><p>"Um, you can just call me Chi if you want."</p><p>Hiro looked like a light bulb lit up. "Of course! Not surprised you thought of it, you genius."</p><p>Chihiro waved it off. "Well, some of the others call me that, so I didn't come up with it."</p><p>"It's still cool. I'm glad we're friends Mini Chi!")</p><p> </p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru sat in the head seat at the table for the Public Morals Committee, he kept his firm smile as he talked.</p><p>"So that is why we must make sure that no one is hiding! Otherwise, it is unfair for those hunting. Any objections?"</p><p>No one spoke up or moved. No one dared to go against the Ultimate Moral Compass, especially with Mondo Oowada by his side.</p><p>The gang leader and his underlings enforced the rules the Taka created. Even under a sea of despair, morals still shone. But the type of morals shining, those had not stayed dry.</p><p>"Remember, those who break their moral duty will be punished by the Crazy Diamonds!" His smile never left his face.</p><p> </p><p>("You need to stop getting into fights." Taka lectured his boyfriend while dabbing the cuts with alcohol.</p><p>"'M sorry Taka. I didn't mean for it to get physical." It was true. Mondo was having a dispute with a rival gang leader, but was trying to keep it calm for his boyfriends sake. But when the dude came at him with a knife, Mondo realized morals wouldn't help him then.</p><p>"I know, and I'm proud of you for attempting to do it peacefully." He gently began to cover the cuts in bandaids. "But it does startle me when you return to school looking like this!"</p><p>Mondo smirked. "Ya should see the other guy." </p><p>Taka gave him a look that made Mondo put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, not the time."</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't hurt him too much."</p><p>"No, only enough to get away." Maybe a few extra kicks to the crotch when the fucker was down, but Taka didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Good. Self-defense is always good, but too much violent makes you just as bad." </p><p>Taka stepped back. "Alright, I patched you up the best I could, but I strongly suggest you see Mikan tomorrow, you have some bad bruises on your abdomen."</p><p>Mondo lifted up his shirt and took it off. "Where?"</p><p>Taka exploded in red and squeaked slightly. "M- Mondo! Please put your shirt down, someone could see!"</p><p>Mondo laughed. "Who's gonna see me, the classrooms empty-"</p><p>Hifumi opened the door, and saw Taka red and Mondo shirtless. It was then Taka realised there was an anime binder left forgotten on a desk.</p><p>"Oh my, this is rather 3D isn't it."</p><p>"Get out.")</p><p> </p><p>Toko Fuwaka wrote. Her fingers would ache as she created tragic tales of failed hero's and dead lovers, with no happy endings.</p><p>Her stories made people sob and fall into a despair frenzy, for her words were too well written.</p><p>Stories where one dies in vain, and their death only made everything worst. Hero's almost making it to the end, before getting impaled or the very thing the were reaching up for fell down and was not a star. But a simple satellite.</p><p>After being in despair for six months, something happened that made the author wonder why.</p><p>Toko sneezed. Genocide Jill woke up, confused to the world around her.</p><p> </p><p>("Toko, stay still!" Komaru attempted to do her girlfriend's hair, but the older girl wouldn't stay still.</p><p>"S- Sorry Omaru, but you're brushing t- too hard."</p><p>"Sorry, I'll do it slower." Komaru did, and Toko relaxed her posture.</p><p>Toko wondered why her life had taken this turn for the better. She was dating someone who actually cared about her, Jill hadn't killed anyone in months, and Toko realized her classmates didn't actually hate her.</p><p>As a writer, it felt weird to have everything calm, but as Komaru braided her hair, Toko decided to let herself be in the top part of the hourglass and enjoy it before all the sand fell to the bottom.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had months since the Remnants of Despair took over, and Makoto Naegi and the rest of the escaped were taken in by the Future Foundation.</p><p>With his class gone, people put their hope in Makoto to attempt to bring them back, and he did try. He searched for locations and witnesses, but either people lied or he was too late.</p><p>By the sixth month he discovered the Remnants wouldn't be found unless they wanted to be found.</p><p>When Genocide Jill came pounding at the entrance of the foundation, people were horrified.</p><p>People assumed it was Toko and tried to capture her. But when she saw Makoto while being escorted to a questioning room, she yelled.</p><p>"Yo Big Mac, what the fuck is going on?!"</p><p>Makoto gapped at her. "Jill?" </p><p>Jill scoffed. "No really? I could swear I was the queen of England." Guards tried pulling her on. "Tell these assholes I haven't killed anyone in like, a year!"</p><p>Makoto ran up to them, and explained who she was. Having read  Hopes Peak's file on her and seeing her not act like Toko, they let her be with Makoto to gather information.</p><p>The two sat in an empty room. Makoto recounted on how everyone fellow into despair while Jill was swearing at it all.</p><p>"Damn," Jill said at the end. "You really are the Ultimate Lucky Student, aren't ya Big Mac?"</p><p>"Please stop calling me that." Makoto said, even though he actually relished the familiarity. "But how are you not a Remnant of Despair?"</p><p>"Miss Writey and I don't share memories dip shit. When I took over,  I had to threaten multiple street bums just to find out where you were. Are you really the only sane one?"</p><p>Makoto nodded almost guilty. "Of our class, yes."</p><p>"What about your sister? You know, your hot piece of ass sister?"</p><p>Makoto grimaced. "She's fine, just not really part of the Future Foundation yet. Please don't say stuff like that in front of me, I don't care your dating."</p><p>"Whatever you prude." She rolled her eyes, before focusing on Makoto seriously. "So any idea on what the fuck to do?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yes, we have a plan! With you here, we might actually be able to gather the Remnants then." He seemed truly hopeful for the first time in a while.</p><p>"Well, spill the tea before it scalds me!"</p><p>Makoto took out multiple folders and a laptop. The way he moved was desperate and tired, like a caffeine addict.</p><p> </p><p>"The Neo World Program. How much  do you know about virtual reality?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically I swapped 78 and 77 and added Drv3 because I'm tired.</p><p> </p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>